


The King's Rest

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Desperation, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Arthur is, he needs a <i>lot</i> of stimulation. Like, hands-clawing-down-his-back, teeth-drawing-blood-on-his-shoulder, nails-pressing-tight-against-the-head-of-his-cock levels of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of Summerpornathon 2013: Kink Grab Bag, for the double penetration kink.

The thing about Arthur is, he needs a _lot_ of stimulation. Like, hands-clawing-down-his-back, teeth-drawing-blood-on-his-shoulder, nails-pressing-tight-against-the-head-of-his-cock levels of a lot.

Merlin does his best to oblige, but he doesn't exactly have a knight's stamina. Too often, their nights end with Arthur twisted beneath him, his face screwed up in an expression more frustration than pleasure, urging Merlin on, _Harder, faster,_ do it, _Merlin, your king commands you,_ while Merlin drips sweat and drives into him as fast as his hips will move. And when his control slips and he comes, Arthur will roll him off and take himself in hand, looking vaguely dissatisfied as he brings himself to a brisk, perfunctory climax.

Merlin is determined to satisfy. Tonight, he's got something special. He waits until Arthur's on his stomach and Merlin is buried in him to the root. Then, with one hand on Arthur's back to hold him down, Merlin leans and retrieves the wooden box he stashed beneath the mattress earlier.

Arthur twists, straining to see. "What is that?"

Merlin shushes him and pushes him down again. He sets the box down and lifts the lid to reveal the object inside, made of smooth, polished leather that Merlin had commissioned special. It shines faintly in the lamplight, enticing, inviting. Merlin grasps it and lets the leather warm in his palm.

There's a vial of oil, too, that Merlin thumbs open and drips along the phallus's length. Arthur twitches when a few drops splash against his hip. "Merlin." His voice is strained now, wanting. Already, it's an improvement.

Merlin hunches over to kisses Arthur's shoulder reassuringly. He strokes the phallus as though it were his own cock, or Arthur's, spreading the oil across its surface until it gleams.

He works one slick finger in first, pressing it beside his cock. Arthur makes a high, questioning sound, but Merlin only answers him with a second finger beside the first.

Already he's breathing harder. He rocks back, pushing onto Merlin. When Merlin's worked three fingers in and Arthur's taken them eagerly, he gives them a careful twist, then replaces them with the broad, blunt pressure of the phallus's head, nudging at Arthur's hole beside Merlin's own cock.

It pulls Arthur's entrance tight around his cock as he pushes it in slowly. Arthur gasps and jolts beneath him, drops down off his hands to sprawl on his stomach, moaning broken noises into the linens.

Merlin twists the device and adds more oil, and as Arthur gives a broken cry, the phallus's head slides past Arthur's entrance. 

Arthur clenches tight around them both. His groans are nearly lost beneath the thunder of Merlin's pulse in his ears. He grabs at Arthur's hips and drives into him, gripping the phallus's shaft and moving both cocks inside him.

The way he falls apart under Merlin's hands, going wild and desperate as he ruts against the bed, makes Merlin want to keep him like this forever. He pushes the phallus in until Arthur has taken them both to the hilt, then leans forward, his hands braced on Arthur's shoulders, and starts moving within him.

It starts as a slow glide, but quickly falters and succumbs to frantic need. Merlin drives into him, fucks him hard and fast. He could come just like this, but he clamps down on his own orgasm and presses on, teeth in Arthur's shoulder and fingers biting into his sides. Finally, Arthur stops holding back lets himself go. He throws his head back with a cry as he shakes and spends himself on the sheets. There's nothing on his face but ecstasy that shifts into pleased satisfaction as his climax releases him from its grip, and Merlin seeks his own.

He follows after only moments later, clinging tight to Arthur as he empties himself. He holds himself up long enough to slide the phallus out and return it to his box, and then he drops down onto Arthur, boneless.

Arthur twists, rolling onto his back and wrapping Merlin in his arms. "That's wicked, Merlin," he says, and Merlin lifts his head enough to see that he's grinning at the canopy overhead.

"You like it." He doesn't make it a question. It's plain enough to see on his face that Arthur has had the satisfaction he seeks.

Merlin kisses him in answer. Arthur goes lax and pliant beneath him; and the King at last can rest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Kings Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993679) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
